


【柚天】我说我有特异功能你信吗

by Amber_yan



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_yan/pseuds/Amber_yan
Summary: #冒充理科生的小短篇##看起来有点像abo但世界观及其正经##本文所含有关生物学知识均来自某度，有改动#请勿上升真人#虽然这设定估计也没法上升#





	【柚天】我说我有特异功能你信吗

**Author's Note:**

> 私设大如天，生物专业错误应该不会少，ooc慎入  
> 科普摘自某度  
> 1*犁鼻器：  
> 鼻腔中的一种化学感受器。能感觉到外激素。在大部分人体内已高度退化。
> 
> 2*外激素：  
> 又称信息素（对你没有看错）  
> 由个体分泌到体外，被同物种的其他个体通过犁鼻器察觉，使后者表现出某种行为，情绪，心理或生理机制改变的物质。
> 
> 文中体现为天天可以通过信息素感受到别人的心情。
> 
> 划重点：吸引力和择偶判断与人体外激素有关，两个人如果外激素相谐，进而传递彼此吸引的信息，成双配对的几率自然比较大。这就是爱的“物质基础”。

———————————————————

 

金博洋有个小秘密。

他比正常人多了一个器官。

一.  
事情的起源还是要从小时候的一次生病说起。

 

金博洋六岁那年赶上了一次流感，重感冒喷嚏打得惊天地泣鬼神，后坐力恨不得能让小孩儿跳成个两周跳。天妈心急火燎地拉着孩子去医院拍了个鼻部X光片，生怕得了鼻窦炎将来影响滑冰。

 

一拍不要紧，从此天总走上了玛丽苏小说女主般的人生道路。

 

对着X光片上一片阴影端详许久的医生一脸难以置信地看向病懵了的小孩。

 

“这…这是犁鼻器？”

二.

这个小秘密现在已经不能算是秘密了。

 

“我有个问题。”一直充当忠实听众的金杨终于忍不住举手，“犁鼻器是啥东西？”

 

此刻的江哥心里有点失望，本来还以为能是啥狂拽酷炫的器官，原来只是鼻子里多长了东西。

 

还没等金博洋开口，一边的韩聪滑过来凑热闹：“天儿，照你这说法，你站这儿是不是就能闻出来你文静姐今天用的啥香水？”

 

“对不起哦我鼻子要被你们这群无知的人冒的傻气熏瞎了。”

 

金博洋看着离自己至少十米开外的隋文静冷漠腹诽。

 

但为了不让这群智商堪忧的家伙到处造谣滋事，他还是很认真地解释了：

 

“犁鼻器是鼻腔里一个接收信息素的器官……能帮助人从外界更好的获取信息啥的。哎呀说了你们也听不懂。总之就是人类本来该退化的东西我身上还有，咋样厉害不？”

 

金杨和韩聪相视懵逼。旁边李香凝听了一耳朵，只注意到“信息素”一个词。

 

“哎呀妈呀天总居然还知道ABO？”小姑娘惊讶不已。

 

“所以你用鼻子看世界？”金杨一脸你蒙谁呢的表情，“你咋不说自己眼睛是镭射眼能发射彩虹光波呢，跳勾手四周把脑子甩稀了？”

 

呵，人类。

 

决定不予理睬的金博洋做了个深呼吸，突然感觉到了隋文静浓郁到爆炸的阴沉信息素，内心就有了一个大胆的想法。

 

“聪哥，”小狐狸嘴角上扬，露出一颗尖尖的虎牙，“文静姐现在看起来心情不错，你不是要跟她坦白口红的事吗，现在去呗。”

 

韩聪闻言看向正在拉伸的隋文静，把从早上到现在搭档的状态捋了一遍，觉得没啥大问题，将信将疑地瞥了金博洋一眼，慢慢滑走。

 

“咳，那啥，桶总。”

 

“干哈？”姑娘直起身子，奇怪地盯着迷之紧张的搭档，“有事啊？”

 

姑娘看起来没什么小情绪。确认过眼神，是我们平常不拘小节的桶总没错了，韩聪放下心来。

 

“那啥…有个事儿想跟你说…你最近坏的那支口红…”

 

“你弄的？！”上一秒还风平浪静的姑娘突然暴起，咬牙切齿地揪住他运动服的领子：“那个色号现在都绝版了！我费多大劲儿让人从国外捎的，还没用你就给我撅折了？！”

 

“你别激动桶总！你那口红本来就有问题，我连拧带拔弄了半天才弄开的，一打开就是断的啊！”

 

“韩聪你是不是傻！”愤怒使隋文静冷笑出声，“那种口红得先按上面那个金色标记才能开开！”

 

说好的心情不错呢，狂风暴雨中的聪哥瑟瑟发抖。

 

诡计得逞让金博洋笑得直不起腰，金杨见状心虚地往远挪了挪。

 

社会社会。

 

这小孩儿居然还真有点特异功能。怪不得从小就讨人喜欢，原来天赋技能加成这么多。他愤愤地想。

三.

多出来的犁鼻器给金博洋带来了很多别样的体验，有好的也有坏的。

 

坏的方面不少，金博洋无比苦恼地挠挠头发。比赛的时候观众太多的信息素浮在空气里就像是往鼻子里揉了把芥末，荤素混杂，特难受。

 

不过好的方面也挺多，他掰着手指如数家珍：比如从来没被谁的恶作剧坑过；能准确判断隋文静的心情以此确定当天该与她保持多远的距离；能迅速了解其他人对自己的印象啥的。

 

不过还有一点他不知道该归到哪边：

 

他能感觉到自己偶像的情绪。

 

按理说是件好事，但羽生结弦比赛前周身的外激素凛冽得几乎能要了他犁鼻器的老命。

 

不加收敛的，闪着寒光出鞘的武士刀，通体都是骄傲和戒备，掩不住的杀气。

 

“你看羽生那眼神，好像差把刀他就能把压分的裁判全都砍了。”观战的付教练啧啧称奇。

 

“阿嚏！”金博洋抽了张面巾纸捂住半张脸，憧憬地看着对方滑上冰场，渐渐收敛起周身的气息。

 

“为偶像疯狂打call！！！”他在心中呐喊，接着幸福地打了两个喷嚏。

四.

“孩子身体难道有问题吗？”

 

“应该没啥事。”医生唰唰地写着药方，“一定程度上的返祖现象也是正常的，孩子这么大了不也没发现有啥不正常的地方吗？顶多有点儿喜欢上蹿下跳。”

 

“那需要注意什么？”

 

医生略略一停笔，思考一会儿：“平时尽量别闻香水味吧，好多香水里掺的化学物质都对犁鼻器有干扰。”

 

多年后看着冰场上被称为“难度小王子”的孩子，天妈还是不由自主地想到医生的话。

 

这返祖返的，都成窜天猴了。

五.

“我得到了喜欢噗桑本人的拥抱。”

 

羽生抱住自己的一瞬间，金博洋甚至有点想哭。

 

偶像真是太暖了，连身上的味道都这么好。

 

金博洋鼻尖萦绕着淡淡的香水和汗水混杂的味道，一缕缕地钻进那个不该有的小器官，沿着神经传到心脏。——大概是比赛前喷在队服上掩盖汗味的吧。

 

心跳果不其然开始加速，他甚至能感觉到自己的躁动一股股地涌出。心底腾升起一种莫名的情愫，青年试图像从前那样将它压下去，却失败了。

 

因为是偶像吧，金博洋默默想。即使他对所有香水的味道都很敏感，不论谁喷了香水都能对他产生吸引力。但天总确信这一刻内心的冲动绝对不是生理反射。

 

他由内而外地雀跃，冒着激动的小泡泡。

 

羽生此刻散发的信息素也昭示着他的狂喜与激动，除此之外，金博洋能感觉到他对自己没能站上领奖台真切的惋惜。

 

青年心满意足地笑了，至少自己的事情牵动了他的情绪 ，算是刷了发存在感。

 

“看我看我！”心底的小人笑成眯眯眼，冲着羽生使劲挥手。

 

“博洋真的很棒！加油！”被呼唤的人带着同款笑容盛情回应，有意无意搁在他大腿上的手安慰地抚上背部。

 

金博洋皱了皱眉，发现事情并不简单。

 

羽生的动作热情归热情，总还说得过去，但他的信息素……

 

狂喜，激动，甚至如释重负这些都可以理解——  
但你抱着我的时候突然柔情万丈还带点占有欲是怎么回事啊！！！

 

金天天陷入沉思。

 

我偶像对我好像有想法，咋办？在线等，急。

六.

 

果不其然，之后的几天里羽生结弦一直带着他甜兮兮的信息素在身边打转。期间卫冕冠军免不了在不同的情况下和很多人拥抱过，但没有一次被金博洋闻出除了礼貌以外的情感。

 

一群皮孩子玩短道速滑，扶了个冰把自己甩飞的羽生·戏精·结弦撞上挡板那一声清脆的“pia”响让整个训练场里各式各样的信息素瞬间飞升。担心的居多，也有狂笑不止的。

 

金博洋转身去看羽生，对方也从冰面上抬眼朝他望去。两人四目相接，于是众多纷乱的信息素中一股清流直冲脑门。

 

羽生结弦原本还是单纯表示玩得开心的味道在看到他回头的瞬间加入了一点阴谋得逞的欣喜。

 

干哈啊？我明明就看了他一眼啊至于吗？

 

金博洋按捺住内心的激动小声逼逼。

七.

羽生结弦的信息素又变了。

 

从他表演滑排练的时候突然滑到自己身边，扣了个帽子之后，金博洋总能嗅出一股阴谋的味道。

 

不知道偶像心里在打什么主意的金博洋表面波澜不惊，内心甚至有点小期待。

 

于是被扣上帽子后他在羽生的后背上摸来摸去，佯装在找他的帽子，趁势搂腰摸背一气呵成。

 

我怎么会不知道日本队队服没有帽子呢。金博洋暗笑，成功地在偶像新的信息素里找到了一瞬间的惊讶。

 

当然只是一瞬间而已，下一秒羽生结弦拉起了自己的外套套在头上，冲他笑了笑。

 

怎么感觉…他信息素里撩人的味道更浓了？

 

天总揉了揉鼻子，突然怀疑这么做是给自己挖了个坑。

八.

金博洋转过拐角，一眼就瞅到到羽生结弦倚在自己房间门口冲他招手。

 

“博洋！你来一下！”

 

阴谋的味道越来越浓郁，犁鼻器传导的却不是危险，而是像孩子打开礼物前一秒一般的期待。

 

如果是他的话，就算是真的危险也没啥吧。金博洋想着，加快步伐走到他身边，并没有意识到自己不明所以的眼神直戳对方心底。

 

羽生结弦盯着小孩的脸庞，不由想起很多年前他们的初遇。不知不觉中少年长成青年，几乎可以与自己比肩而立了，眉眼舒展开来可爱得动人心魄。

 

时间真快。他想，不由自主地伸手揉揉金博洋柔软的发丝。调整了一下呼吸，冰上的绝对王者露出招牌笑容。

 

“博洋，我有话要对你说。”

 

金博洋小心翼翼地屏住呼吸，明明已经了然于心，但还是忍不住脸红心跳。

 

羽生的信息素带着深沉的温柔，几乎是顷刻间将他覆盖，一时间金博洋只能听得到自己的心跳，仿佛整个世界都被面前人散发出的气息填满。

 

“闭上眼睛。”他的手被牵起，羽生结弦引着他迈进房间，背后响起房门被关上的清脆响声让他头皮一凉。

 

“唉呀妈呀进展是不是太快了。”一片黑暗中被信息素迷得七荤八素的金博洋忍不住想。

 

不想睁眼，用随便哪儿想都能知道此刻自己的脸已经红成了小蜘蛛。然而天总内心不服。

 

“呸。”他暗骂自己，“没出息。”

 

拿出你的外挂优势来啊金博洋！他给自己鼓气，下定决心开口道：

 

“羽生，你…是不是打算亲我。”

 

正在慢慢靠近的羽生结弦动作一滞，不太理解这是什么操作。

 

为什么天天会知道我想干吗？？？

 

难道是香水味道太浓了一靠近就能被闻出来？

 

早知道就不听宇野他们的了，没事乱喷什么香水。

 

羽生郁闷地闻了闻自己身上的味道，发现并没有自己想象中那么浓郁。

 

果然还是偷看了吧。他想。阴谋没能得逞的小小失落一点不落地传导进金博洋的鼻子，青年得意地咧嘴一笑，露出小小的虎牙。

 

“太…太可爱了！”

 

这是羽生结弦扑过去之前脑海里闪现的最后一句话。

 

唇齿相依。

 

金博洋的大脑一瞬间停止了思考，血液停止了流动，只有那个小小的器官还尽职尽责地把对方狂喜不已的心情源源不断地传输给自己。

 

算啦，反正自己本来的心情也和他的差不多。金博洋想着，胳膊环上羽生结弦的脖颈，主动加深这个吻。

九.

羽生结弦静静地听完金博洋的科普，点了点头表示完全理解。

 

果然是早稻田生物学霸，和金杨他们就是不一样。天天在心里给爱豆鼓掌。

 

“这样的话，是不是代表我对天天的吸引力是与生俱来的？”他认真地指着自己，完全不顾对面金博洋脸上的绯红已经飙到耳根。

 

青年捂住脸，声音闷闷地从指缝传出来：“反正小时候我就贼喜欢你，到现在也没有变。”

 

“或许上天没有从我这里拿走这份馈赠，就是为了让我遇到你吧。”

 

要不然自己可能一辈子都意识不到羽生的感情了。他突然有点后怕。

 

羽生冲他眯眼一笑，把人揽在怀里，用嘴唇触碰他的耳廓：

 

“那这份礼物我就收下啦。”

十.

羽生结弦表示自己也很难评价爱人犁鼻器发达到底是好是坏。

 

“有些时候想送点小惊喜，但他什么都能感觉到，果然还是会有些失落啊。”他看向身边的金博洋，假装埋怨道。

 

“拥有你就是最大的惊喜了，我才不要别的。”青年笑着和他撞了下肩膀，不出所料地闻出一只高兴到四周跳的牛。

 

END.

这篇文章一直发不出去，排查了半个小时才发现敏感词是噗桑的真名。  
老福特厉害了。


End file.
